


(Fanart) TOS Trio

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Cover Art of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy





	(Fanart) TOS Trio

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> Well, I think this was supposed to be cover art. The complete lack of any lettering.... or even any space reserved for lettering would tend to argue against it being a cover. I was doing lots of artwork for Bill Hupe at around this time in the mid-1990s. I think I did this artwork in anticipation of getting an assignment it would work for. McCoy, Kirk, and Spock surrounded by decorative starships? A pretty safe bet that I'd get a call for something like that...
> 
> Update: I found it! Was looking for something else and found this one. This was the cover for "Edge of Forever #3." The 'zine was published in 1991 and was edited by Jordys Miller and Sandy Bookman. It was a a very high-quality publication and I was quite proud of it. Here's a link to the Fanlore page:
> 
>  
> 
> [Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Edge_of_Forever_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine_published_by_Jordys_Miller_and_Sandy_Bookman\))  
> 


End file.
